


Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Nick/Amy, empathy, bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down. Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2799605#cmt2799605). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

She is the sweet taste of air, nothing and substantial, burning cold when he breaths in through his nose--

("Nick," she moans and she tangles her fingers in his hair as she comes.)

\--his body is not his own, he is a shell, a host and the parasite he carries is his demon shadow, everything that he was meant to become--

("Nick!" she gasps and she continues the compressions until he is forced to breathe.)

\--he will expel the demon and he alone will posses her because she is the air and he must have her to breathe.


End file.
